Once Upon a Broken Fairytale
by aestheticisms
Summary: our story was perfect; the story of you and I. -Black x White, Part One. Two-Shot.


**a/n: So according to the super special awesome poll on my profile, WHICH YOU ALL MUST GO PARTICIPATE IN, the audience wants me to write a BlackxWhite and a NxWhite. So I decided to indeed write them.**

**This story has two parts, the first part is BlackxWhite and the second part is NxWhite. Hurrah. I was thinking of making part two an AU of part one in which Black doesn't exist...but I'm not sure yet. FEEDBACK, PLEASE.**

**So, enjoy~**

**-RV**

**

* * *

**

once upon a broken fairytale

_our story was perfect; the story of you and i._

(1/2)

**[we complimented each other like colors]**

* * *

i.

White met him, her crystal clear heart free of any fractures, on a summer day. His cinnamon hair stood out against the white sand, the sand he lay on, with his mocha brown eyes staring at the sky. He wore what he usually wore, black jeans and a blue jacket, unfazed by the heat.

He was nine, she was eight.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her blue eyes widening in concern for the immobile boy. He let out something that resembled a laugh, crossed with a scoff.

"I'm fine."

She walked closer, and plopped down next to the boy. She kicked off her black and pink rain boots and dug her feet in the sand, her arms rested on her knees.

"I'm White." She smiled, and the boy's lips twitched in the corners.

"I'm Black." He finally answered after a beat of silence. He finally leaned up, and turned his warm gaze towards the pony-tailed brunette. White felt herself blush under his stare, and Black planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You're really pretty."

ii.

White felt her first dose of envy on an autumn day. Her crystal clear heart was no longer intact, as a little splinter found its way into her mind. His black and red cap hid his brown tresses, as he leaned casually against a gray locker. A girl stood next to him, chatting casually with her obnoxiously bubbly voice, her blonde bob shaking up and down in rhythm with her voice. She wore a pleated khaki shirt, a white button down shirt, a crossover tie with a bow in the front, and a golden/crème colored vest to finish off the proper uniform for the girls at Kanako Town School.

White decided she hated Bel that day. How dare she talk to her Black, when it was so painfully obvious that Cheren admired Bel from afar?

"Black!" White waved her right hand, while her left adjusted her black pleated skirt and then fixed her black tie. The boy turned around at the voice and gave Bel an apologetic smile, before running towards White.

She was thirteen, he was fourteen.

"Why are you talking to her?" White attempted to hide her discontent with a cheerful smile. Black saw right through her façade and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"Don't worry, she was simply asking about homework."

White kissed Black's cheek, while holding his hand.

"You're mine."

iii.

White was rarely left speechless, but one winter day ruined her streak. Cheren was sipping a cup of black coffee. White was drinking her favorite iced tea-lemonade combination. They were sitting at a café in Hiun City, waiting for Bel and Black to get there for their usual lunchtime meetings.

Cheren tapped his fingers against the table, his blue eyes constantly flickering behind his red-rimmed glasses. He wore a white lab coat over black straight-legged jeans and a white oxford shirt with a red tie. White wore her favorite pair of distressed jeans and a white tank top with a black vest paired over it.

She was nineteen, he was twenty-one.

"So, how are you and Black?" Cheren tilted his head slightly, as the question bounced around in White's mind. How were they?

"We're fine." The brunette flashed a smile for extra measure. "It's just that…"

"He hasn't shown signs of proposal, correct?"

"He's twenty, Cheren. There's no way that…_marriage_…is on his mind right now." White let out a sigh, because deep inside, she wished that marriage was something on Black's list of priorities. They were completely in love with each other, a match made in heaven. They both studied at Hiun City's prestigious college. Marriage would ruin their future, Black would say, before kissing away the sting of rejection from White's heart.

White's crystal clear heart was no longer pure. It was held together by Black's love, but sometimes, she felt like the shards were loosening and ready to shatter once more.

Cheren cracked a smile, before finishing his coffee and setting the mug back on the table.

"You're smiling. Something is very wrong." White managed to smile at the lame running joke among their group. Bel once said way back when that if Cheren smiled, it was surely a sign of the apocalypse.

"Mm…no. It just seems that you're rushing into things, White. You should enjoy what you two share right now and when he's ready, he'll be the one forcing you down the aisle."

White was stunned into silence. The café door ringed, as the laughter of Black wafted in, causing White to stir back into reality. She stood up, her black and pink combat boots carrying her towards the love of her life. But before she reached Black, she turned towards Cheren.

"…you're right."

iv.

White cried, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks, on a spring day. The cherry blossoms flew in the air, whipping around them, as Black stared at White, positioned on one knee. He held a small black velvet box, where a glittering sliver and diamond ring rested. The brunet smiled, such an adoring smile, that White's tears continued to flow, as she tackled him to the grassy ground.

"Yes." White whispered, as Black's smile intensified into a grin as they kissed, white the brunet male slipped the ring on her left hand.

He was twenty-six, she was twenty-five.

The newly engaged couple held each other in a tight embrace, murmuring their declarations of lovrte, as the cherry blossoms landed on them, and White felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"When do you want to tell Cheren and Bel?" Black asked, after a stretch of silence. White snuggled Black's neck, planting kisses on whatever skin was exposed.

"Whenever, wherever."

"Perfect."

After a couple of minutes, maybe it was a couple of hours, they finally let go and stood up, and hand in hand, they exited Sanyou City's public garden.

They got married two weeks later, in that same garden. White wore a tattered white dress, barely hitting her kneecaps, with long white lace-up ballet flats. Black wore black slacks, a pair of black boots, and a white button down. Both wore wreaths of flowers on their heads, as the priest wrapped a garland around them, unifying them in matrimony.

Bel sobbed on Cheren's shoulder, as the scientist simply patted the blonde's shoulder. Local Swanna flew in packs, circling the ceremony, as if bidding the new couple good luck and best wishes. A Togekiss chirped through the forests. The rest of the garden's Pokémon were watching the ceremony in awe, and what could be inferred as a smile, appeared on all of their faces.

"I love you." Black said, before he closed the distance between White and him, brushing his lips against hers. White wrapped her arms around her newly-appointed husband and felt like she would start sobbing again from sheer joy.

"I know."

v.

White wanted to die. She felt her heart beat quicken, faster and faster as she fell to the ground, her black dress covered knees hitting the damp earth. Her sobs wracked through her whole body, as the rain pouring from the heavens above soaked her skin. Her fingerless, black lace gloves were stained by dirt, as her fingers held on to the last handful of soil that would fill his grave.

Black's grave. The brunet male was now six feet underground, the black marble casket holding his once youthful, now broken body. It was a car accident, the doctors claimed, when Black was rushed into the hospital while White was at home, drinking a cup of tea with her now best friend Bel. The phone had rung and White had answered, thinking it was Black who had called to tell her not to worry and that he was late, but instead was greeted by the overly sugary-sweet voice of a receptionist.

She had apologized before telling White what had occurred. White threw the phone in a fit of hysterical rage, and Bel drove the sobbing brunette to the hospital. The clock was just about to strike twelve, and White felt like her carriage was turning into a pumpkin and that her prince was slowly fading away.

She was twenty-nine, he was thirty.

The now-widowed brunette covered her face with her dirty hands, whispering incoherencies to herself and to Black.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you gone on that business trip, and oh my Arceus…I'm so sorry, Black." She cried, rocking herself, back and forth, back and forth, as Cheren and Bel watched, with remorse in their eyes. Their child was running around the cemetery, his short black hair plastered to his forehead. Cheren and Bel's little boy did not care about the rain, nor did he understand why his 'uncle' Black was missing from their ceremony.

He was naïve and sheltered from the harsh reality of the world.

So he ran towards his 'aunt' White and tugged her brown hair.

"Auntie, where's Uncle Black?"

_**[afterword]**_

_Dear Black,_

_You are dead, you are gone and I feel so lonely without you. I'm expecting a child, your child. She'll be born in a couple of months and whenever I think about what could have been and what will never happen, I cry. I hate it. _

_I met a man. His name is N. _

_Black, I think I'm falling in love again. But that doesn't matter, because no matter what, you will always be mine and I will always be yours. So worry not, darling. _

_For eternity,_

_White_


End file.
